


tipsy tricks.

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, all in good fun, just a lil drabble, post tour, seoksoon, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: Half of them have a high tolerance and the other half do not; the former take great pleasure in watching the shenanigans that unfold when the latter exceed their limit.





	tipsy tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing i wrote at 1am this morning when nina's medicated mind supplied the idea of drunk seoksoon confessing n i just went from there so this one's for u nina <3
> 
> sorry for any typos/tense changes! i wrote this on my phone at 1am n 1) autocorrect is a bitch n likes to make everything present tense n 2) i was vvv tired

━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Their tour had finally ended and a celebration was in order. As usual, after returning to the hotel they all went to their respective rooms to shower and change into comfortable clothes before gathering wherever Seungcheol declared; his own suite this time, as it happened to be the biggest.

 

After sappy messages of gratitude and support to each other, a mound of alcohol was created on the small table next to the window ledge for them to all properly unwind if they wished. It wasn’t uncommon for some members to refuse to drink and go back to their own rooms to sleep instead, but this time all thirteen of them remained in the dim suite.

 

An hour later, Seungcheol and Jeonghan had become engaged in a battle of who could take the most shots without passing out, and Seungcheol seemed to be winning. Hansol kept slurring out sentences laced with English which had led to him latching onto Jisoo to use the latter as his interpreter.

 

Wonwoo was trying to talk philosophy with Hansol but it wasn’t working due to the language barrier and the fact that an overly affectionate Junhui wouldn’t leave him alone. Minghao was snapping shots of everything and anything; from Mingyu's godly proportions to an odd stain on the wall.

 

Jihoon was taking great pleasure in watching Seungkwan lecture Chan about the dangers of alcohol while the latter was flushed red from the aforementioned beverage; Jihoon couldn’t really talk though, having the lowest tolerance of the lot he had only drank half a glass within the hour.

 

That left Soonyoung and Seokmin sat on the carpeted floor while the others were lounging on the beds or perched on chairs in questionable positions. The pair didn’t mind though because it meant they had more space to lay out their precious Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

 

“What's the punishment?” Seokmin questioned, ready for the game of drunk Yu-Gi-Oh and not breaking eye contact with Soonyoung while sloppily shuffling the cards.

 

The elder shrugged, eyes slightly glassy and face red but relaxed, “Dunno.”

 

Seokmin squinted to think better, “How about if you lose you have to kiss me.”

 

“What if you lose?”

 

“I’ll kiss you?” Seokmin’s mind struggled to provide.

 

Now Soonyoung squinted, trying to access the rational and logical side of his brain to decipher whether it would be good to win or lose or whether there would be no difference, but he failed to do so and agreed easily, “Yeah, cool.”

 

“Nice,” Seokmin responded and hiccuped, setting his cards down to meet Soonyoung’s outstretched fist and play rock, paper, scissors.

 

Soonyoung played paper.

 

Seokmin played scissors and chopped Soonyoung’s paper hand in half, “I go first.”

 

Instead of playing the theme tune like usual, Seokmin decided to tipsily sing the notes instead before he announced, “Duel.”

 

Within minutes it was obvious that Soonyoung was losing, and less than ten minutes after that Soonyoung officially lost the game. Seokmin did a celebratory screech but was silenced by a pillow to the face from a very drunk Jeonghan who apparently ‘ _can’t stand loud noises_.’

 

“I won,” Seokmin beamed.

 

“You did,” Soonyoung sighed, putting his cards away, “The student is becoming the winner.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the saying?” Seokmin’s not so clear head questioned.

 

Soonyoung shrugged and crawled over to him in a stagger, “It’s still the truth.”

 

The younger of the pair couldn’t fathom a response when Soonyoung began to climb onto the space of his lap created by his crossed legs; happily situating himself there with his legs out behind the other in a way that he _could_ wrap them around Seokmin’s waist of he wanted to.

 

“Uh, hi?” Seokmin questioned.

 

“Hi,” Soonyoung smiled, “I lost.”

 

“I know?” Seokmin blinked, wondering if he had really had _that_ much to drink that he’s starting to hallucinate.

 

“So I have to kiss you, remember?” Soonyoung smiled down at him, hands resting on his shoulders.

 

“Oh yeah!” Seokmin explained happily, drunk mind ecstatic to remember something.

 

Without any form of discourse marker, Soonyoung kissed Seokmin straight on the lips despite the location of the kiss never being specified. Seokmin’s mind went completely blank for a second before he responded to the pleasant feeling and brought his hands to finally touch the other, holding onto his hips.

 

A giggly Mingyu pointed it out to an equally giggly Minghao, who got up to snap a photo of the impromptu post Yu-Gi-Oh make out. At the sudden noise of the camera after it being off for a while, several more heads turned to see the liplock between their bandmates. Junhui stretched a hand out to Minghao, “You owe me money, I called it.”

 

“You said this would happen before the tour ended and technically it’s already over,” Minghao countered and ended up in a debate with Junhui.

 

“Shouldn’t we separate them? They’re both drunk,” a sober Jihoon directed to Seungcheol, probably the next closest person to sober despite the monstrous amount of alcohol he’d consumed.

 

He shrugged in response, “They both consent.”

 

“Yeah but they’re _both_ drunk.”

 

“They’re in a safe place and let’s face it, they’ve been skirting around each other for months.”

 

While a debate about ethics ensued, Seokmin had his head tipped almost right back with the force of Soonyoung’s kiss but he found that he quite liked it. His drunk mind supplied him with a snippet of information that Soonyoung shared on a radio show years ago; once he starts kissing he won’t stop.

 

Seokmin only just registered that their tongues were already tangled and he decided to pull away while slightly pushing the other in order to attain some oxygen. They were both panting and both even darker shades of red. Junhui wolf-whistled at the pair, “Get a room!”

 

“We’re in a room,” Soonyoung replied seriously, definitely drunk and missing the point, “Why would we get one?”

 

Junhui just rolled his eyes and continued to argue with Minghao in Mandarin about the money the latter supposedly owes him.

 

“Thank you,” Seokmin spoke lowly to Soonyoung.

 

“For what? Letting you win on purpose?”

 

“Wait, what? Why would you do that?” Seokmin’s brow furrowed in confusion and misplaced concern.

 

“So I could kiss you,” he shrugged.

 

“You wanted to kiss me?”

 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung said as if it was obvious,and then quickly became sad, “Didn’t you want to kiss me too?”

 

“Of course I did,” Seokmin reassured in a slur, “Why else would I have wanted that as the punishment?”

 

“I’d piss myself right now if one of them said no homo,” Wonwoo snickered and earned a small hit to the arm from Hansol.

 

“Shh bro, they’re in love.”

 

“Oh sorry,” Wonwoo whispered and then repeated his earlier statement in a whisper, only to be hit slightly harder this time and left perplexed.

 

“That’s great then,” Soonyoung declared, “I wanna kiss you and you wanna kiss me.”

 

“Why aren’t we kissing then?” Seokmin enquired with big glassy eyes.

 

“I don't know,” Soonyoung shrugged, looking lost.

 

The pair looked at each other and casually resumed their extremely prolonged kiss that was meant to be a punishment. The taste of a cheap foreign beer not being the most charming, but it beats morning breath.

 

When Soonyoung decided he wanted some more stimulation and he ground his hips down onto Seokmin, the latter released an involuntary moan and Seungcheol decided that was the signal to send everybody to bed, “Right you two, we don’t need a live porno so please separate!”

 

At the leader’s voice and observation, Seokmin became slightly shy and bashful but was too far gone to feel any real embarrassment. Soonyoung was helped to his feet by a grumbling Wonwoo and Seokmin by a demanding Jeonghan, and before their drunk minds could register it they’d already been separated and deposited back into their own hotel rooms.

 

The lightweight pair were unconscious the second they hit the soft sheets of their respective beds, and the other eleven were either in the same state or were demanding money from bets they had previously placed on the pair.

 

━ᕕ━

 

The following morning was filled with hangovers and cryptic messages on the group chat while they all ate room service breakfast. Soonyoung whined to his roommate Wonwoo about the messages, “Why do I feel like I’m missing out on something? What ‘action’ happened last night?”

 

Wonwoo was no help and he just laughed from behind a book, “I’m sure you’ll remember.”

 

“Come on,” Soonyoung drawled, “Just tell me.”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I did. Ask Minghao to show you the photos,” Wonwoo offered and Soonyoung accepted.

 

He set out on a trek to Minghao’s room after finding out the number and to his surprise, he met Seokmin on the way and instantly interrupted him, “Do _you_ know what happened last night?”

 

“Not at all. I was actually gonna ask you the same thing,” the other replied and Soonyoung sighed.

 

“I don’t know either but Wonwoo told me to come ask Minghao to see the photos,” Soonyoung explained, knocking on Minghao and Mingyu’s door.

 

“Jeonghan told me the same thing,” Seokmin revealed suspiciously.

 

Soonyoung’s brain clicked into gear, “We did something stupid, didn’t we?”

 

“Understatement of the year,” Minghao mused, opening the door and allowing them in.

 

Seokmin groaned at that response and sat on the edge of a bed with Soonyoung, “Oh God, what did we do? We didn’t run around naked or anything, did we?”

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Minghao ensured, picking up his camera and pressing some buttons before handing it to Seokmin, afraid of Soonyoung’s anti-technology gene, “I barely remember it myself to be honest, but you two were absolutely smashed even though you barely drank.”

 

“Leave us lightweights alone you wine whore,” Soonyoung spat and Minghao flicked him hard on the head in response.

 

“Shut up. I had to watch you two make out last night, I’d say I deserve to mock you all I can for it.”

 

As Minghao announced it, Seokmin got to the pictures of this ‘action’ their members had been discussing and he felt many emotions at once. On one hand, sight of him with his his head tilted back from the feverance of Soonyoung’s kiss while he held the other by the ass was _hot_ , but on the other hand the fact that _that_ even happened was weird and he didn’t feel like it was him in the photo.

 

Seokmin has been very openly flirting with Soonyoung for the last few months after feeling that their friendship is more than just that, and overall Soonyoung has been very reciprocal, but it wasn’t meant to happen like _that_.

 

Soonyoung seemed to be equally as stunned as he stared at the images on the camera and Minghao took the initiative to leave and allow them to talk (with the promise that he would murder them if they break his camera.)

 

The thick silence in the room now that they were alone was unbearable and Soonyoung sighed, “So, we kissed…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Do you, uh, remember it now?”

 

“Bits and pieces…You?”

 

“Yeah I remember. We said the loser had to kiss the winner and I lost so I kissed you…”

 

“Yeah...I don’t remember the part before but I remember the kiss…”

 

Soonyoung laughed awkwardly, “I must be a good kisser.”

 

“Yeah…” Seokmin quickly agreed before entering a frenzied fluster, “Wait, no. I mean yeah but not like that— Wait— God this sounds weird—“

 

Soonyoung waved away his stuttering, “I was just joking, it’s fine.”

 

Seokmin just nodded and glanced back at the image in his hands in silence. Soonyoung appeared to be on the same wavelength as him as he commented on the image, “You gotta admit that that looks hot.”

 

“It does,” Seokmin quickly agreed, feeling a little less weird about it since Soonyoung said it first, “It’s a good picture.”

 

“It is.”

 

A pregnant pause filled the room until Seokmin countered it, “Does this...change anything?”

 

“Between us?” Soonyoung asked and Seokmin nodded, “No? Unless you _want_ it to.”

 

Seokmin’s heart sped up at the thought but it could go one of two ways; they would start dating or their friendship would be ruined.

 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Soonyoung continued.

 

“I don’t even remember what I said last night,” Seokmin responded honestly.

 

“You said you wanted to kiss me, is that true?”

 

“Oh,” Seokmin exclaimed and replied lowly, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung mimicked the uncertain tone, “You sure?”

 

“Pretty sure?”

 

“I need 100% sure to make my next move,” Soonyoung announced and successfully lured an intrigued Seokmin.

 

“I am 100% sure that I want to kiss you.”

 

Soonyoung spun himself around and climbed on top of Seokmin, pressing the latter’s upper half into the bed while his legs lay over the edge. Soonyoung straddled his thighs and kissed him again, eliciting an instant response from the younger this time.

 

Seokmin kneaded Soonyoung’s ass, an ass that he’s hit and kicked playfully so many times before, but this time he didn’t receive a whine of complaint but an appreciative moan of pleasure into his ear. Soonyoung nipped his way down Seokmin’s neck and the latter released a stuttered breath that quickly turned into a gasp when the door burst open.

 

In a panic, he shoved Soonyoung off of him and the shorter male disappeared in the gap between the two single beds with a thud. Seokmin immediately sat up to help him back up, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I panicked.”

 

“It’s fine,” Soonyoung sighed in understanding, now sat on the other bed opposite Seokmin, “I’ll live.”

 

The ‘intruder’ was Minghao and he did not seem impressed, “I trust you two with my camera and you were about to have sex on my bed? What kind of gratitude is that?”

 

“A _fucked_ _up_ one,” Soonyoung clicked unsure finger guns at Minghao at the risky pun and revived an unamused look as expected.

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and ask you politely to leave my room,” Minghao spoke slowly with a threatening undertone and Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“We’ll go to mine and Wonwoo’s room, I’ll just kick him out,” Soonyoung declared and dragged Seokmin with him by the hand.

 

“This doesn’t feel real,” Seokmin mumbled, being led down the corridors.

 

Soonyoung shrugged, “Nothing has changed in our relationship apart from the fact that we kissed.”

 

Seokmin’s heart dropped, “Nothing’s changed?”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Soonyoung explained quickly, “I just mean you don’t need to feel weird about it because it’s not like we have to act weird around each other or anything. We already acted like a couple anyway, but now we just are one.”

 

“We are?” Seokmin questioned, unable to keep up with Soonyoung’s fast pace.

 

“If you want to be,” Soonyoung offered, opening the door with his key card and informing Wonwoo of their plans, “We’re gonna suck face so unless you want to watch I suggest you leave.”

 

Wonwoo was already on his way out before Soonyoung could finish the sentence, “Text me when it’s safe to return.”

 

“Will do,” Soonyoung promised, throwing himself onto his bed and patting the spot next to invite the younger to lie with him.

 

And how could Seokmin, no matter how starstruck and dazed, refuse an invitation like that?

｡ﾟ･.*☆ﾟ━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! a kudos would be MUCH appreciated and i cant express how much comments mean to me seriously I treasure every single one of them ;; <3
> 
> if you want some longer seoksoon, check out my fic [icy incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000463/chapters/32239272) which i plan to update in the coming days :D
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆


End file.
